


Я справлюсь (но это съедает меня заживо

by 8salfeti8



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8salfeti8/pseuds/8salfeti8
Summary: - Ты не хочешь появляться дома? – начал Тони.- Да.-… это из-за Дэвида?- Да.- Почему ты не хочешь находиться рядом с ним?- Я не… он просто неприятный.





	Я справлюсь (но это съедает меня заживо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i get by (but it's eating me alive)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465133) by [Livinei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livinei/pseuds/Livinei). 



Когда Мэй сообщила ему о том, что у нее появился друг, Питер был очень рад за нее. Он был счастлив, что она, наконец-то, решила сделать что-то для себя: общаться, проводить время с другими людьми, веселиться. Она выглядела довольной всякий раз, как возвращалась домой. 

Питер видел все это, потому что в первое время она уходила на встречи только в те вечера, когда Питер оставался дома. Ему можно было выходить в патруль три вечера в неделю, и Мэй никогда не назначала свои свидания на эти дни. Она хотела всегда быть доступной в это время, чтобы она могла своими глазами убедиться, что Питер вернулся живой, и что он не прячет от нее какие-нибудь страшные раны. 

\- Мэй, все нормально, я могу просто позвонить Тони, если мне потребуется помощь, тебе не обязательно сидеть и ждать меня, - заверял он ее несколько раз, но прошел еще целый месяц, прежде чем она, наконец, согласилась, но только при условии, что он будет в таком случае возвращаться после патруля в Башню, и _Тони_ лично будет писать ей о том, что с Питером все в порядке. Питер бы может даже обиделся бы за такое недоверие, вот только, ну, он не мог не согласиться, что у нее были все причины не доверять его словам. Его совесть в подобных делах не совсем чиста. 

На самом деле, большую часть времени Питер даже не помнил о том, что Мэй с кем-то встречается. Его жизнь совершенно не изменилась в связи с этим обстоятельством.   
В какой-то момент Мэй начала проводить ночи вне дома – разумеется, предварительно предупредив его об этом, - и в такие ночи Питер ярче всего понимал, что в ее жизни появился кто-то еще, но он был _счастлив_. Она это заслужила. Она заслужила, чтобы кто-то любил ее, после всех страданий, что ей пришлось перенести в связи со смертью Бена. Так что он не расстраивался, когда ему приходилось самому готовить себе ужин или засыпать, не слыша ее дыхание за стеной.

Однажды Мэй опустилась на диван рядом с ним, и Питер, подняв на нее взгляд, увидел ее нежную улыбку. Питер отложил телефон. Не похоже, чтобы Хэппи оценил новые картиночки с котиками, что Питер ему отослал. Нужно будет объяснить ему, как это грубо – не отвечать на чужие сообщения. 

\- Привет, Мэй. Как дела?

\- Привет, дорогой. Ты знаешь Дэвида? Парня, с которым я встречаюсь уже несколько месяцев? Я хотела бы, чтобы ты с ним познакомился, - сказала она, нервно дергая себя за пальцы. Ее нервный тик. Питер слишком часто видел, как она делает так. Когда ей пришлось звонить арендодателю и говорить ему, что им нужно больше времени. Когда Бен сломал нос, свалившись с чердачной лестницы в доме матери Мэй. Когда она впервые отправила Питера в школу на автобусе одного. После смерти Бена она стала дергать пальцы намного чаще. 

Питер еще раз прокрутил в голове ее слова и кивнул.

\- Хорошо. Буду рад познакомиться с ним. 

\- Ты не против, если я приведу его завтра?

\- Да! Да, конечно!

 

Дэвид выше Питера, у него зеленые глаза и светло-каштановые волосы, слегка искривленный нос, крепкое телосложение и стальная хватка. 

И Питеру хочется держаться от него так далеко, насколько это возможно. 

Как только он вошел в квартиру и увидел, как Мэй и Дэвид увлеченно болтают, сидя на диване в гостиной, его паучье чутье проснулось настолько стремительно, что он едва не вздрогнул. Ему пришлось силой заставлять себя не пятиться, когда Дэвид подошёл к нему, чтобы пожать ему руку. 

Но хуже всего было то, что он казался _милым_. Он даже пытался завести разговор с Питером, тут и там вставляя шутки, расспрашивал Питера о том, что ему нравится, и Мэй выглядела такой _счастливой_ , когда она разговаривала с ним. И Питер понятия не имел, почему от Дэвида у него мурашки бежали по коже. 

Он извинился, как только по правилам приличия прошло достаточно времени, и, прикрывшись домашней работой, сбежал в свою комнату, слыша, как Мэй и Дэвид продолжают болтать и смеяться, и отчаянно пытаясь сосредоточиться на том факте, что он делает Мэй счастливой. Питер, наверное, просто немного приболел. 

Он продолжал повторять себе это, когда Мэй, после ухода Дэвида, зашла в его комнату и спросила его, что он о нем думает. 

\- Ну, он мне нравится, - сказал он с натянутой улыбкой. Но, похоже, со стороны она казалась достаточно искренней, потому что Мэй выглядела так, словно он сообщил ей самую потрясающую новость за всю ее жизнь.

 

\- Он мне не нравится, - сказал он Неду, едва они устроились за обеденным столом, - Нед, он мне совершенно не нравится. У меня от него мурашки по коже. 

Нед переложил оливки со своей тарелки в тарелку Питера и поднял на него обеспокоенный взгляд. 

\- Он просто тебе не нравится или это, эм, то самое «Ч»? – спросил он осторожно - насколько у него получилось, - имея в виду паучье чутье Питера. Питер закинул оливку в рот.

\- И то, и другое.

\- Ты рассказал об этом Мэй? – нахмурился Нед, и Питер торопливо замотал головой. – Может, все же стоит?

\- Он делает ее счастливой, - возразил Питер, - и он не сделал ничего плохого! Он выглядит совершенно нормальным парнем. Я не знаю, почему он мне не нравится, и будет несправедливо по отношению к Мэй говорить ей об этом. 

\- Но ведь «Ч». Это что-то значит, Питер, - напомнил ему Нед, и Питер вздохнул, пожимая плечами.

\- Может оно просто…сломалось. 

 

Дэвид стал приходить все чаще и чаще, и это чувство ни на йоту не уменьшилось. Обычно он почти не обращал на Питера внимания, и Питер был совершенно не против. Он не выходил к Мэй и Дэвиду, если только Мэй не просила его присоединиться, и то только в случае, если он не мог придумать какое-нибудь хорошее оправдание, чтобы не делать этого. Мэй старалась не давить на него. 

Однако со временем поведение Дэвида изменилось, и Питер начал задумываться над тем, что, может, Дэвид и не такой милый. Не с Мэй, конечно. К ней он всегда относился очень хорошо, Питер отлично видел это. Но иногда, когда Мэй не было поблизости, он начинал вести себя по-другому. 

\- Ты что, не собираешься мыть это? – спросил он однажды, когда Питер опустил пустую миску из-под хлопьев в раковину. Он выглядел неприятно. Питер моргнул. 

\- Мэй всегда моет посуду, - объяснил он, - и протирает столы. Я мою пол и выношу мусор. У нас такой порядок. 

\- Мне кажется, что ты уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы самостоятельно помыть за собой посуду, - сказал на это Дэвид, не холодно, но резко. В груди Питера все сжалось, и он молча вымыл миску.

\- Тебе не кажется, что ты слишком много ешь? – сказал Дэвид в другой раз, и Питер шокировано поперхнулся.

\- Что?

\- У твоей тети не так много денег, знаешь ли. И ты не работаешь, чтобы хоть как-то помочь ей. 

\- Я работаю, - возразил Питер, чувствуя, как его сердце и щеки горят частично от смущения, частично от обиды на намеки о том, что именно из-за него у Мэй не хватает денег. – Я стажируюсь в Старк Индастриз и получаю за это деньги. Я помогаю. 

\- Хмм. И все же, ты мог бы есть и поменьше. Тебе не обязательно съедать так много. Знаешь, еда не бесплатная. 

Но Питеру _обязательно_ нужно съедать так много, потому что его метаболизм – это его крест. И он злился на Дэвида за то, что тот считает его бременем Мэй, но в то же время он начал есть дома как можно меньше. Он стал есть больше в школе, доедая то, что не захотел Нед (и что-то ему подсказывало, что Нед, должно быть, о чем-то догадался, поскольку он начал намеренно брать с собой больше еды, чем он мог съесть, но Питер не стал спрашивать об этом), перекусывать у Тони, когда он заглядывал к нему (потому что Тони всегда уточнял, поел ли он, и обязательно заставлял его поесть что-нибудь, если он отвечал отрицательно. Питер же, в свою очередь, всегда уговаривал Тони поесть с ним, так что, откровенно говоря, это была взаимовыгодная сделка) прежде чем вернуться домой, или просто время от времени перехватывать сэндвич в магазинчике Дельмара. 

Ситуация была не идеальной, но он мог справиться с этим. Он хотел справиться с этим, ради Мэй. 

(- Как там новый приятель Мэй, кстати? – спросил его как-то Тони, наполовину скрывшись под машиной, пока Питер передавал ему гаечный ключ, - Дэниэл? Все нормально?

\- Дэвид, - ответил Питер, наморщив нос и нерешительно пожав плечами. Он на мгновение заколебался, прежде чем ответить: - Он… нормальный. Он мне не очень _нравится_ , но, эм, он нормальный.)

 

Все стало хуже, когда Мэй и Дэвид встречались уже пять месяцев, три из которых Питер знал его. Потому что Мэй захотела, чтобы он переехал к ним. 

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я не пытаюсь заменить Бена. Никто не сможет заменить Бена, - сказала ему Мэй, опускаясь на край кровати Питера, пока сам Питер застыл в своем компьютерном кресле после того, как Мэй обрушила на него эту новость. Он почувствовал легкую тошноту. – И он даже не _пытается_ заменить его или твоего отца. Но мне действительно кажется, что между нами все серьезно, и я очень хочу, чтобы он стал более важной частью нашей жизни. 

_«А я не хочу»_ , - подумал Питер, ощущая, как в животе все скрутило. 

\- К тому же мне кажется, что будет лучше, если у тебя появится отцовская фигура поближе к дому, - продолжила она с неуверенной улыбкой, и Питер тотчас же подумал о том, что музыка в мастерской Тони всегда играет чуть тише, потому что он начал появляться там чаще; и вспомнил тот раз, когда он заснул за столом над домашней работой после позднего патруля и проснулся, укрытый пиджаком Тони словно одеялом; и как Тони помогал ему подготовиться к тесту по испанскому, о котором он совершенно забыл и вспомнил только накануне, и Тони бросил свою работу, чтобы весь вечер посвятить Питеру. 

У него уже _есть_ отцовская фигура, а вместе с ней и второй дом. 

\- Разумеется, если тебе кажется, что ты не готов, я не буду просить его переехать, - сказала Мэй с обеспокоенным блеском в глазах, - мы это только обсуждаем. Но ты – самое важное, что есть в моей жизни, Питер. Это и твой дом. 

И Питер _знал_ , что, если он скажет «нет» - Мэй не позволит Дэвиду переехать. 

А еще он помнил, как она смеялась рядом с ним, и кроткую улыбку, не сползающую с ее губ во время их разговоров. Питер просто не мог забрать у нее все это. Мэй это заслужила. 

\- Да, - сказал он, натянуто улыбаясь, и ощущая, как во рту все пересохло, - он… да, мы можем попытаться пожить вместе.

И Дэвид переехал к ним. 

 

Питер ненавидел это. _Ненавидел_. 

Замечания Дэвида стали обычным делом. 

В какой-то момент он начал пихать Питера, проходя мимо него. Это случалось все чаще. Не на глазах у Мэй. Но Мэй так много времени проводила на работе. 

Когда он расстраивался из-за чего-то и начинал кричать на Питера, он хватал его за запястье так сильно, что лиловые синяки еще пару часов украшали его кожу. Но к утру они проходили, так что это было не так уж важно. Питер ничего не говорил. Дэвид – придурок, но он не хотел _навредить_ ему. Он просто небрежный.

Он продолжал вести себя небрежно. 

 

Питер не мог вспомнить, когда он в последний раз чувствовал себя уютно в собственном доме. У Дэвида была удаленная работа, поэтому он почти все время проводил дома.

Питер быстро осознал, что Дэвиду не очень нравится, когда он бродит поблизости. Но поскольку ему самому не особо хотелось находиться дома, когда там был Дэвид, он начал проводить там как можно меньше времени. 

Он не пропустил ни одной тренировки по Декатлону. Он делал домашнюю работу в библиотеке или у Тони, когда это был его день. Он снова начал играть в оркестре. Он неплохо изучил парк рядом со школой, и прикормил там местных белок, которые вскоре совсем перестали его бояться. Он выделил больше часов на реальную стажировку в Старк Индастриз, и, покончив со всеми делами, оставался там подольше, чтобы провести время с Тони и Пеппер. А когда, в конце концов, он возвращался домой, он сразу же направлялся в свою комнату, ужиная со всеми только если Мэй была уже дома. В противном случае он перебивался перекусами после того, как все засыпали. 

В дни патруля он изменил свой комендантский час, чтобы возвращаться домой как можно позже. 

Карен предупредила его, что, если он продолжит возвращаться домой так поздно, у него начнется недостаток сна, но правда заключалась в том, что это было неважно, потому что Питер уже не мог спать. 

Он просто _не мог_ спать. Он едва не оцепенел, когда внезапно осознал это. Он ложился в кровать, и сворачивался под одеялом, и он _пытался_ , но он постоянно слышал дыхание Дэвида за стеной, и от этого каждая его клеточка наполнялась беспокойством, а мышцы напрягались, не давая ему заснуть.

Он вспомнил, как в десятилетнем возрасте они с Недом постоянно играли в Майнкрафт. _Ты не можешь спать, когда рядом с тобой монстры._ Это было очень похоже на то, что он ощущал сейчас. 

Вскоре после того, как он понял, что больше не сможет спать в присутствии Дэвида, он попытался найти наилучшее решение, не включающее в себя необходимость рассказывать об этом кому-либо. 

Дэвид, слава небесам, не пытался следить за Питером или приказывать ему, чтобы он приходил домой вовремя. Питер был почти уверен, что он вообще о нем не вспоминал, пока тот не появлялся в пределах его видимости. Как бы там ни было, он был этому рад. Так что Питер начал проводить ночи вне дома так часто, насколько это было возможно. 

Он оставался на ночь у Неда, но не слишком часто, чтобы не вызывать подозрение. Нед время от времени кидал на него понимающие взгляды, но он уже давно уяснил, что давить на Питера бесполезно.

(Но все же он пытался.

\- Если он заставляет тебя как можно реже появляться дома, Мэй должна знать об этом, это ненормально, Питер, - серьёзно сказал Нед, тыкая в грудь Питера жевательным червячком.

\- Он не заставляет меня, мне просто не нравится там находиться, - ответил Питер, потирая предплечья, - и он хорошо относится к Мэй.

\- Но он не относится хорошо к тебе, и Мэй бы это не понравилось! Ты сказал мне, что он толкает тебя! Ты должен сообщить кому-нибудь об этом!

\- Все нормально, Нед, правда. Я сообщу кому-нибудь если все станет слишком плохо, обещаю.)

А еще он начал как можно чаще ночевать в Башне Старка. В какой-то момент дошло до того, что Питер стал проводить в Башне добрую половину недели. 

Он знал, что Тони не против, Тони множество раз повторял ему, что Питеру будут рады в любое время, когда бы он ни пришел, и в глубине его глаз вспыхивали довольные искорки всякий раз, когда Питер спрашивал, может ли он остаться на ночь, но Питер все еще хранил в запасе целую охапку отмазок, просто на всякий случай.

В те вечера, когда ему было негде остаться, он иногда просто сбегал из квартиры после того, как Мэй и Дэвид засыпали и отправлялся спать в котельную (где было относительно тепло и его не преследовало ощущение, что за стенкой притаилась опасность), или просто дремал в библиотеке после школы. 

Он справится. 

 

Но все это работало до того момента, как Дэвид ударил его. Потому что Дэвид _ударил_ его. Питер не понимал, _из-за чего_ Дэвид разъярился, но это произошло, и он был не то чтобы трезв, и когда Питер возразил ему из-за чего-то, Дэвид так сильно ударил его кулаком в лицо, что Питер отшатнулся и рухнул на кухонную стойку. 

На тысячную долю секунды Питер застыл.

 _«Плохо плохо плохо плохо плохоплохоплохоплохо это плохо»,_ \- кричал его разум, а в животе словно все сковало льдом. 

Он Человек-паук, он получал и похуже. Это даже сложно назвать ударом, правда. 

Но по какой-то причине, по какой-то мерзкой, _глупой_ причине получить удар от Дэвида оказалось страшнее, чем быть проколотым ножом каким-то уличным воришкой. 

Все мысли словно заволокло туманом, и от шока и прилива адреналина он вскочил на ноги и выбежал за дверь. 

_Прочь прочь прочь беги прочь от него беги беги прочь._

Только когда Питер оказался в четырех улицах от дома, он остановился и начал думать. Хватая ртом воздух и ощущая, как проходит первый шок, он почувствовал себя так, словно он вот-вот расплачется, и он не знал, что _делать_. 

На часах девять вечера, пятница. На нем лишь тонкий свитер, и этого совершенно недостаточно, чтобы согреться. Его костюм остался в вентиляции над комнатой: а это значит - никакой паутины. 

Смена Мэй закончится только в три утра, но Питер сомневался, что сейчас он вернулся бы туда, даже если бы она была дома уже через полчаса. 

_«Ты должен сказать кому-нибудь»,_ \- раздался эхом в голове голос Неда. Нед. Неда нет дома, он навещает бабушку и дедушку на выходных, в честь годовщины их свадьбы. Он не сможет пойти к Неду.

Тони.

Впервые печально известная удача Питера сжалилась над ним, потому что Питер выудил телефон из кармана, ощущая огромную благодарность, что он не оставил его в сумке.

Тони поднял трубку уже после второго гудка.

\- О, привет, шкет! Как ты? – спросил он. Его голос был весел, но все же с нотками беспокойства. Питер попытался успокоить свое беспорядочное сердцебиение и неуверенно хохотнул. 

\- Да, я в норме, - солгал он, начиная шагать по улице, чтобы немного согреться. Все хорошо, Тони поднял трубку, Питер говорит с ним. Все будет хорошо. Ему не придется спать на улице. – Слушай, эм, в общем, я в городе, но я, скажем так, забыл вещи дома, и, эм, я просто подумал, если я возьму такси до Башни, могу я сказать водителю, что ты заплатишь?

Тони искренне рассмеялся, и этот звук заставил часть этого ужасного, сковавшего все внутренности Питера холода исчезнуть. 

\- Ты переживал из-за _этого_? Ни в чем себе не отказывай, ребенок, - сказал Тони безапелляционно. Затем наступила небольшая пауза, и Питер наглядно представил себе, как мужчина выгнул бровь, уточняя: - а зачем тебе ехать ко мне на _такси_ , ты же знаешь, что я могу послать за тобой Хэппи или забрать тебя сам, верно? – заметил он с нотками замешательства, - хотя, ну, уже поздновато, так что я лучше отправлю за тобой Хэппи. Если только ты не хочешь, чтобы это был именно я. Я сегодня уступчивый. Думай быстро, - добавил он после вдумчивой паузы.

Они оба знали, что Тони забрал бы его лично в любое время, когда бы Питер ни попросил. 

Но прямо сейчас он не просил.

\- Спасибо, Тони, - сказал Питер, ощущая неприятную дрожь, пробежавшую по позвоночнику. Он зажал телефон между ухом и плечом, обеими руками запахивая свитер потеплее, - но я лучше на такси. Я не, эм, не совсем одет по погоде, и я боюсь замерзнуть, ожидая тебя здесь. Скоро увидимся!

 

Через сорок минут Питер покинул такси. Еще три минуты спустя он оказался в пентхаусе Тони. 

У него было достаточно времени, чтобы успокоиться во время поездки, но он не чувствовал себя до конца расслабленным, пока не вышел из лифта. Тони находился в гостиной, рассматривая голограмму какого-то прототипа, и едва Питер вошел в комнату, он свернул все взмахом руки. 

\- Привет, шкет, - поздоровался Тони с улыбкой, и Питер заметил, как его глаза скользнули по нему проверяя на наличие травм, которые Питер мог бы попытаться скрыть. Сейчас это уже стало привычкой. 

\- Пеппер утром улетела в Гонконг, так что тебе придется довольствоваться только моим обществом. Но это не должно стать проблемой, потому что, очевидно же, что я твой любимчик. Я прав?

\- Если я скажу да, могу ли я рассчитывать на то, что ты отвезешь меня в Гонконг? – спросил Питер, и Тони кинул на него обиженный взгляд, но уголки его губ слегка подрагивали. 

\- _Эй_ … ну… ладно, справедливо, никто не может сравниться с Пеппер, - смилостивился он, и Питер проследовал за ним вглубь гостиной, - но я почти не уступаю. 

\- Это точно.

Тони жестом пригласил Питера присесть на диван, и Питер совершенно не заметил складку между его бровями, когда тот повнимательнее присмотрелся к одежде Питера. К тому моменту, когда Питер снова поднял на него взгляд, на лице Тони не угадывалось ничего подозрительного. 

\- В общем. Обычно ты не приезжаешь так поздно, если только не паучишь где-нибудь поблизости, так что случилось? Подростковый бунт? Побег? Соскучился?

Питер громко фыркнул, откидываясь на подлокотник дивана. 

\- Пижамная вечеринка? Разве не могу я навестить второго моего самого любимого человека на земле без какого-то скрытого мотива?

\- Значит соскучился, - заключил Тони с насмешливой улыбкой, но даже несмотря на нее, он казался задумчивым. – Мэй знает, что ты здесь? – спросил Тони, и Питер кивнул, думая об смс, что он отправил ей из такси. – Хорошо. 

Питер был почти уверен, что Тони догадался, что что-то не так. Он один из самых умных людей, что Питер знает. Поэтому он только молча отвел взгляд, когда мужчина прищурился. 

Тони выглядел так, словно у него на языке вертелись вопросы. Питер очень надеялся, что он не будет их задавать. И в то же время, какая-то крохотная часть его разума отчаянно хотела, чтобы он задал их. 

Питер уже столько месяцев держал в себе это отвратительное дерьмо, скрывал его, и это угнетало, тянуло его на дно, и он совсем один, и он так не хотел больше оставаться один, он просто хотел, чтобы кто-то помог ему…

Но он не знал, как попросить об этом, и сама мысль о том, что кто-то узнает, до ужаса пугала. Но сейчас, он знал о том, что происходит, и это даже как-то неправильно, но утешало. Если он расскажет, что-то изменится, и он понятия не имел, что именно. 

Тони несколько секунд наблюдал за ним и, похоже, решил пока отложить этот вопрос. Но Питер читал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, что это ненадолго. 

\- Горячего шоколада? – спросил вместо этого Тони, и та часть Питера, что испытывала облегчение, затолкала поглубже ту часть, что разрывалась от отчаяния. 

\- Давай.

 

Как Питер и опасался, это было кратковременное облегчение. Примерно полчаса спустя они уже переместились в мастерскую Тони. Питер, удерживая в руках полупустую кружку шоколада, прислонился к столу, время от времени подавая Тони инструменты и наблюдая за тем, как он возится с очередным проектом. Ему почти удалось запихнуть неприятные ощущения в захламленную коробку и отложить ее подальше. Почти. 

\- Итак, мы с тобой поговорим об этом? – спросил Тони, не отрывая взгляда от своей работы.

\- О чем? – спросил Питер, неловко поежившись, прежде чем передать ему отвертку. 

\- О том, почему ты здесь, Пит, - Тони выпрямился во весь рост, поворачиваясь к Питеру. Его лицо было абсолютно серьезным. – Или точнее, почему ты приехал ко мне в девять вечера, почему ты воспользовался такси, а не своим костюмом, и почему ты замерзал на улице, одетый только вот в _это_ в середине ноября. 

_«Расскажи ему, расскажи ему»,_ \- кричал в голове голос, подозрительно похожий на голос Неда. 

\- Просто хотел дать Мэй и Дэвиду возможность побыть наедине, - пожал он плечами, пытаясь выглядеть беспечно. Ему даже не нужно было видеть себя со стороны, чтобы понять, что у него ни черта не получилось. 

\- Забавно, потому что Мэй сейчас на работе, - парировал Тони, устремляя на него пронзительный взгляд, и Питеру стало не по себе из-за того, что он солгал, и что его так легко на этом поймали. 

Тони вышел из-за стола и задумчиво зашагал перед Питером. Он молчал, и Питер старательно прятал от него взгляд. На мгновение Тони в нерешительности застыл, но затем решил сменить тактику. 

\- В последнее время ты частенько здесь бываешь, малыш, - сказал он мягко. Глаза Питера изумленно распахнулись, и Тони поспешил вскинуть руку до того, как Питер откроет рот. – Цыц, даже не начинай. Я _не против_ , Пит, я люблю, когда ты приходишь. Боже, да если бы ты сказал, что хочешь завтра же сюда переехать, я был бы только за. Но это не похоже на тебя – так часто находиться вдали от твоей тети. Ты всегда ценишь то время, что вы проводите вместе. Ничего не могу поделать, но мне кажется, что есть какая-то причина, по которой ты больше не хочешь проводить время дома. А еще и вот эта подозрительная херня сегодня? Парень… - Тони осекся, делая глубокий вдох. Сейчас он выглядел по-настоящему обеспокоенным. Питер ненавидел себя за то, что стал причиной этого. 

\- Питер, ты можешь поговорить со мной. Мне не важно, насколько, по-твоему, это глупо или незначительно, я хочу услышать об этом, _пожалуйста_ , поговори со мной. 

И он хотел. Внезапно он очень захотел, он захотел поведать Тони обо всем, и Питер даже открыл рот – и _не смог_. Словно что-то схватило его за горло, и не давало произнести ни слова, а он _хотел_. 

Он бросил на Тони взгляд полный отчаяния, и, слава богу, Тони, похоже, все понял. Он опустил руку Питеру на плечо и успокаивающе сжал. 

\- Эй, эй, все хорошо. Давай, я буду задавать вопросы, а ты отвечать? Согласен?

Питер кивнул, не сводя взгляда с плеча Тони. Это он сможет. Он может отвечать на вопросы. Он просто не может _рассказать_. 

\- Ты не хочешь появляться дома? – начал Тони.

\- Да.

Тони на мгновение задумался. Такого раньше не случалось. По крайней мере до… Теперь, когда он начал размышлять об этом, он понял, что не очень много знает о Дэвиде. Питер не часто упоминал его, а даже когда это случалось, он не очень охотно поддерживал о нем беседу. Но у Тони не сложилось впечатление, что этот парень очень уж нравится Питеру. 

-… это из-за Дэвида?

\- Да, - раздался едва слышный ответ. 

\- Почему ты не хочешь находиться рядом с ним?

\- Я не… он просто неприятный.

Тони нахмурился. Это же насколько неприятным он должен быть, чтобы Питер не хотел возвращаться в свой собственный дом?

\- Что он делает?

\- Он кричит, - сказал Питер, его голос дрогнул, и он все еще упрямо прятал глаза. Но Тони почувствовал, как мышцы под его рукой напряглись, и внезапно какое-то неприятное чувство поселилось у него в груди. 

\- Это все? – спросил он, слегка сжимая руку на плече Питера. 

Как же ему хотелось ошибаться. Боже, пожалуйста, пускай это будет ошибка, пускай этот парень окажется просто самым обычным говнюком. 

Но Питер все не отвечал, и, присмотревшись, Тони смог различить начинающий наливаться на скуле синяк. Он был едва заметен, но он был там, и Тони почувствовал, как ужас прочно устроился у него в животе.

\- Питер. Он обижает тебя? Он бьет тебя?

Питер стремительно вскинул на него взгляд.

\- Нет, - пискнул Питер, и даже сам он понял, что произнёс это слишком быстро. Он выглядел пристыженным, и сердце Тони разбилось на тысячи осколков. 

\- В смысле… он не _бил_ меня до этого, сегодня был первый раз, - сказал он слабо, широко раскрывая глаза, и едва последнее слово сорвалось с его губ, остатки самообладания покинули его. 

Тони притянул его в объятие еще до того, как первая слезинка рухнула на пол, и Питер, наконец, отпустил себя. 

Объятия Тони не были похожи на объятия Мэй. Они не поддерживали, они защищали. Они поглощали его, прогоняя прочь все мысли о плохих парнях и задирах, о проваленных тестах, воспоминания о людях, которых он не смог спасти, и, каким-то образом, в эти секунды мир словно сжимался. Они делали его мир таким маленьким, что все, кроме объятия, просто испарялось. В эти мгновения ничто не могло ему навредить. 

Он не знал, как долго он плакал, и он не понимал смысла обнадеживающих слов, что смутно слышал. Он цеплялся за футболку Тони, словно это была единственная вещь, что держала его на этой земле, и просто _плакал_. 

Когда слезы закончились, Питер ощущал себя опустошённым, но в то же время, ему казалось, что с его плеч свалилась целая гора. 

Он устал, его конечности потяжелели, и Питер боялся, что теперь, когда он успокоился, Тони отпустит его, но он не отпустил. Он продолжал крепко прижимать к себе Питера, шепча успокаивающие слова в его макушку, защищая его от всего плохого в этом мире, что Питер, казалось, совершенно не мог контролировать, и слабый, измученный всхлип сотряс все его тело. 

Тони аккуратно отвел его к потертому кожаному дивану в углу мастерской, и едва они опустились на него, Питер приткнулся к его груди. 

\- Давно? – спросил Тони не повышая голоса, и Питер почувствовал, как звук резонирует у него в груди. Дыхание Тони было ровным, но сердцебиение – быстрым. Питер решил сосредоточиться на дыхании. 

\- Он живет с нами чуть больше месяца, - пробормотал он, теребя в пальцах футболку Тони, - примерно столько. Он… он толкал меня, и сжимал мои руки слишком сильно и… До того, как он переехал, он просто говорил всякие неприятные вещи. Я… он хорошо обращается с Мэй.

\- Я… я больше не могу спать дома, когда он там, так что я начал пытаться. Ну, понимаешь. Спать здесь или у Неда. 

Рука Тони рассеянно играла с его волосами. Это было знакомо. Это было безопасно. Питер ощущал себя в безопасности. Но еще он ощущал, как сердце Тони колотится слишком быстро, и он буквально слышал, как мысли проносятся в его голове со скоростью тысячи миль в секунду. Он излучал какое-то напряжение, которое Питер легко узнал. 

\- Ты злишься, - прошептал он, в его легкие прокралось раскаяние, и рука Тони в его волосах застыла. – Я это чувствую. 

Тони громко выдохнул, притягивая Питера к себе поближе. 

\- Не на тебя, ребенок. Боже, совсем не на тебя, - сказал он таким же негромким голосом, проводя свободной рукой по его лицу. – Я злюсь на этого ушлепка, за то, что он обидел тебя. Блядь, я на себя злюсь, за то, что не надавил на тебя раньше, не догадался, не… Боже, я ведь мог уже давно обо всем догадаться, если бы я обратил чуть больше внимания. Прости меня, Питер, мне так жаль. 

Его голос был таким несчастным, и горьким, и Питер буквально физически ощущал, как Тони погружается в пучину самобичевания. 

\- Хватит, - он замотал головой, осторожно впиваясь пальцами в грудь Тони, - я изо всех сил пытался скрыть это. Ты не можешь винить себя за то, что не видел. Если следовать этой логике, Мэй виновата не меньше тебя, и все остальные тоже. 

\- Мэй проводит больше времени на работе, чем дома, - вздохнул Тони, стиснув челюсти, - а я вижу тебя постоянно. 

\- И все равно ты не виноват, - мягко сказал Питер, и следующие несколько минут они провели в молчании. 

Но через некоторое время Питер закусил губу, а затем снова заговорил:

\- Ты не позволишь мне оставить это между нами, так ведь?

С губ Тони сорвался вздох, больше похожий на безрадостный смех. 

\- Ни в коем случае, малыш. 

\- Меня и раньше ударяли, во время патруля такое случается постоянно. Это пустяк. 

В голосе Тони отчетливо слышалось напряжение, когда он отвечал на это:

\- Это не пустяк, Пит. Это насилие. 

Какое отвратительное слово. Из-за него Питер съежился. 

\- Но он не обижает Мэй, и он делает ее счастливой. Она заслужила счастье, Тони. Я мог бы… я мог бы просто проводить здесь побольше времени. Приходить сюда каждую ночь, после того, как они заснут, и время от времени показываться на глаза, когда Мэй дома. Дэвид не хочет, чтобы я находился там, он не скажет ей, что я постоянно где-то пропадаю. 

На этих словах Тони мягко отодвинул его от себя и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. 

\- Ты думаешь, что она была бы счастлива с ним, если бы она знала, что он делает с тобой? Питер, ты для нее важнее, чем любой парень, что когда-либо появится в ее жизни, и она счастлива, когда ты в безопасности. И подобное дерьмо не получится прятать долго, рано или поздно все откроется, хочешь ты того или нет, - сказал он серьезно. – И, допустим, сейчас он не обижает Мэй. Но что, если в один прекрасный день тебя уже будет мало? Что, если он разозлится на нее из-за чего-то? Это может произойти через год, или через месяц, но факт в том, что прямо сейчас он причиняет боль шестнадцатилетнему _ребенку_ , и что-то подсказывает мне, что рано или поздно это _произойдет_. Ты хочешь дождаться этого момента? 

От одной только мысли об этом у Питера кровь заледенела в жилах. Он даже не думал о том, что такое возможно. Дэвид любит Мэй.

Его плечи поникли.

\- Сейчас?

Он слишком устал, чтобы бояться. Но мысль о том, чтобы рассказать ей, пробудила неприятное чувство у него в животе. Глаза Тони смягчились, и он отпустил плечи Питера, чтобы притянуть его голову к своей груди. 

\- Не сегодня. Уже поздно, и тебе надо поспать. Мы расскажем ей завтра. 

\- Ты пойдешь со мной?

\- Я не позволю тебе вернуться туда одному, малыш. Я буду рядом с тобой. 

 

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил Тони уже, наверное, в десятый раз, кидая на него обеспокоенный взгляд, и Питер сжал губы в тонкую линию. 

Они припарковались на улице напротив дома Питера, и на часах уже было без пятнадцати пять. Он и так весь день откладывал этот визит, и даже сейчас он пытался тянуть время. Он совершенно не хотел выходить из этой машины. 

\- Дэвид, наверное, тоже дома, - неуверенно произнес он, отстегивая ремень безопасности. 

\- Я буду рядом с тобой каждую секунду, Пит, я не оставлю тебя с ним, - заверил его Тони, кидая на него пристальный взгляд, и Питер прикусил губу, глядя из машины на окно их гостиной. Он не видел, чтобы кто-то двигался там, но свет был включен. 

\- После того, как мы расскажем ей, я могу остаться в Башне еще на одну ночь? – спросил Питер, снова поворачиваясь к Тони. Он не был уверен, что сможет сегодня заснуть в своей комнате, даже после того, как Дэвид уйдет. Если он уйдет. 

\- Конечно. Ты можешь оставаться у меня столько, сколько пожелаешь, малыш. Ты можешь даже не спрашивать. Пятница впустит тебя, даже если меня не будет дома. 

Питер с благодарностью выдохнул и кивнул. 

\- Окей, идем.

Он силой заставил себя успокоиться, и даже умудрился не впасть в панику, пока они поднимались на его этаж. Но как только Питер вступил в коридор, он замер. 

Его паучье чутье уже трепетало, а это значит, что Дэвид, вне всякого сомнения, был дома, и Питер почувствовал, как буквально в считанные секунды его сердце учащенно забилось, а во рту пересохло. 

Тони прижал руку к его спине, и взгляд, который Питер поднял на него, по-настоящему пугал. 

\- Ты мог бы… ты можешь сам ей рассказать? – спросил он, задержав дыхание, и Тони ощутил очередной прилив ненависти к человеку, который устроил все это. 

\- Конечно, если ты этого хочешь, - пообещал он. 

Когда он решительно постучал в дверь Паркеров, Питер слегка отпрянул, так чтобы Тони оказался между ним и дверью, и Тони подумал, что он рискует врезать Дэвиду в ту же секунду, как он увидит его. 

Он сделал глубокий вдох и взял себя под контроль.

Дверь открыла Мэй.

\- Питер! Тони, привет! Я не знала, что ты сегодня к нам заглянешь. Проходи, - поздоровалась она. Она выглядела удивленной, но все же широко улыбнулась им. 

\- Привет, Мэй, - сказал Тони со сдержанной улыбкой, которая не коснулась его глаз. Он вошел в их маленькую квартиру, и Питер следом за ним. Он торопливо обнял Мэй, прошептав приветствие в ее волосы. Они были влажными и пахли клубничным шампунем, и Питер подумал, что она, должно быть, помыла их всего пару часов назад. Ее волосы всегда очень долго сохли. 

\- Пожалуйста, присаживайся. Ты хочешь чего-нибудь? Чаю? – предложила она, указывая на диван и выжидающе глядя на них. Тони покачал головой, оставшись на ногах, и на этот раз его улыбка была немного более искренней. 

\- Нет, спасибо. Все в порядке.

\- Ну хорошо, - пожала плечами Мэй, прислоняясь к островку, разделяющему кухню и гостиную. – Итак, что происходит? Что вы, мальчики, задумали? Питер, ты какой-то очень… тихий. 

Питер вздрогнул, резко вскидывая голову, но не из-за слов Мэй.

Дэвид вышел из ванной. Он замер, уставившись на сцену перед ним, и Питер торопливо опустил взгляд в пол. 

\- Привет? Эм, детка, что происходит? – спросил Дэвид, и его губы растянулись в неуверенной улыбке, пока он переводил взгляд с Мэй на Тони и Питера и обратно. 

\- Ой, Дэвид, - сказала Мэй. На ее губах заиграла нежная улыбка, и сердце Питера заныло. – Тони, ты же не знаком с Дэвидом, не так ли?

Взгляд Тони буквально пронзал насквозь, и от теплых эмоций, что читались на его лице секунды назад, не осталось и следа. 

\- Боюсь, не имел удовольствия, - сказал он напряженным голосом. 

\- Дэвид, я уверена, что ты знаешь, кто такой Тони Старк. Ну, он - друг семьи, - объяснила Мэй Дэвиду. – Питер с ним очень близок. 

\- Ха, ну да, Питер же любит науку и всякую инженерию. Рад познакомиться, - сказал он, вежливо улыбаясь и протягивая руку Тони. Тони уставился на нее с холодным безразличием. 

\- Наслаждайся, пока можешь, это ненадолго, - сказал он, и Мэй кинула на него полурастерянный/полуобиженный взгляд, - потому что я тут, собственно, из-за Дэвида. 

Дэвид одернул руку, глядя на него с осторожностью, в то время как Мэй продолжала недоуменно переводить взгляд между ними. 

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросила она, и на ее лице появилась неуверенность. 

\- Детка…

\- Прошлой ночью Питер приехал в Башню на такси и разрыдался, потому что этот больной ублюдок использовал его вместо боксерской груши, - сказал Тони голосом, не поддающимся расшифровке, - и, очевидно, это был не первый раз, когда он причинял ему боль. 

Мэй выглядела так, словно ее ударили. 

\- Что? – переспросила она тихо, и Дэвид сердито раскинул руки. 

\- Это брехня! – воскликнул он. – Мэй, я хоть раз кого-нибудь обижал?! _Зачем_ бы я стал бить Питера? Боже, да мальчишка просто выдумал эту сопливую историю, чтобы привлечь внимание, я и пальцем его не трогал.

\- Нет, нет, Питер не стал бы врать о таком, какого хрена, Дэвид, какого… Ты _ударил_ моего _ребенка_? – воскликнула она, качая головой, и ее голос взлетел настолько высоко, что у Питера заболели уши. В ее глазах горел огонь, и Дэвид поднял на нее изумленный взгляд. 

\- Ты _веришь_ эт… я же говорю, я его не трогал! – закричал он, краснея, - он просто…

Дэвид дернулся в сторону Питера, и мышцы Питера едва успели напрячься, прежде чем Тони оттолкнул его за себя и встал перед ним, встречаясь лицом к лицу с мужчиной, и внезапно Питер почувствовал ту же ярость, что он чувствовал в Тони вчера. Только на этот раз все было намного хуже. 

Питер думал, что он уже встречался с разъяренным Тони Старком. В тот раз, когда он, ну, едва не потопил паром и не погубил сотни невинных жизней, и Питер был уверен, что Тони был страшен тогда. 

Это и _близко_ не сравнилось с тем, каким Тони выглядел сейчас. До этого момента, Питер не встречался с разъяренным Тони Старком. 

Он был взбешен. _Вне себя от ярости_. От него волнами исходила потрескивающая, обжигающая, _испепеляющая_ аура, наполняя собой всю квартиру, и, хотя Тони и Дэвид были почти одного роста, с каждым шагом Тони казалось, что все вокруг него сжималось. Его взгляд был полностью сфокусирован на лице Дэвида, и Питер, словно в трансе, подумал, что, объективно, он вселяет ужас. Если бы _такой_ Тони надвигался на него, он бы по-настоящему _испугался_. 

И Дэвид, судя по всему, испугался. На мгновение Питер даже ощутил вспышку сочувствия, но затем он вспомнил кулак на его щеке, и руки вокруг его запястий, и бесконечные толчки в стену, и упреки из-за еды, и бессонные ночи, и невозможность заснуть, и, внезапно, он уже чувствовал себя не так плохо. 

Вокруг руки Тони обернулась Железная перчатка, пока он непоколебимо шел прямо к Дэвиду, и Дэвид споткнулся, пытаясь отступить на шаг. Репульсор начал громко набирать заряд, отчего Дэвид вздрогнул, и когда Тони заговорил, количества яда, что сочилось с каждым его словом, хватило бы, чтобы уничтожить население небольшой страны. 

\- Если ты, - сказал он низким, опасным голосом; его глаза пылали, а зубы сверкали хищным оскалом, - посмеешь хотя бы _подумать_ о том, чтобы тронуть моего ребенка, я сломаю тебе обе руки раньше, чем ты успеешь моргнуть, и я не приукрашиваю. 

\- Ты… ты _угрожаешь_ мне?

\- Да, гений, я тебе угрожаю. И я обещаю: если ты еще хоть раз взглянешь в сторону Питера Паркера – _или_ его тети, - я _лично_ упеку тебя за столько замков, что тебе придется проходить тройную проверку даже для того, чтобы сходить в туалет. Это понятно?

На несколько секунд в комнате повисло молчание. Дэвид первым отвел взгляд. 

\- Понятно, - процедил он сквозь зубы.

Тетя Мэй, похоже, была готова убивать. 

\- Пошел вон из моей квартиры. _Убирайся_ , пока я не выцарапала тебе глаза, - прошипела она, сжимая руки в кулаки, и Дэвид, осмотрительно, так и поступил.

 

Питер плохо запомнил то, что было дальше. Он знал, что он плакал, и что она плакала, и что Тони помогал ему рассказывать, когда он не мог заставить себя продолжать, но все остальное слилось в одно размытое пятно.

Но что он точно знал, когда позже в тот вечер он свернулся под своим одеялом в Башне (и Мэй осталась в соседней комнате, потому что Тони подумал, что Дэвид может вернуться, и он не хотел оставлять Мэй одну) так это то, что он, наконец-то, почувствовал, что все теперь будет хорошо.


End file.
